Reviens-moi
by Gentiane94
Summary: À Cuba, Eric a mis le casque et il est parti. Il s'est éloigné. Mais la mélancolie le rattrape et le manque le saisit, pour une raison qu'il ignore...


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un nouvel OS dont vous devez entièrement la publication à Peaseblossom. Après l'avoir écrit et lui avoir envoyé en lui disant que je n'étais pas sûre de le publier, elle m'a presque obligé à le faire (en me remontant grandement le moral à la même occasion). C'est donc pour elle que je le poste ! Je t'adore ma Peaseblossom ! C'est un OS sur l'univers d'X-men et le couple Eric/Charles. Il se passe juste après le film First Class (Le commencement), il ne faut donc pas tenir compte des films suivants. Vous pourrez peut-être trouver les personnages un peu OOC, mais comme me l'a très justement fait remarquer Peaseblossom, à partir du moment où on écrit, on met forcément un peu de soi dans les personnages. J'espère que ce sera quand même à votre goût !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

**Remerciements** : Peaseblossom, pour être une super-bêta très efficace et attentive, pour avoir permis la publication de cet OS, et pour m'avoir remonté le moral d'une façon magique à un moment où j'étais au fond du gouffre ! MERCI !

Assez parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'est comme si vous étiez pris au piège d'un drap. Comme si vous ne parveniez plus à emplir complètement vos poumons. Comme si vous aviez laissé un morceau de vous, de votre âme, et que vous ne parveniez plus à le retrouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est là, mais ça l'est.<p>

Emma et Angel se disputent encore à propos de la méthode d'approche de notre prochaine cible, un homme politique australien qui a commencé à faire un recensement de mutants dans sa ville. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus fait attention à leurs chamailleries. Dès qu'elles commencent, mon regard se pose automatiquement sur la fenêtre, et le reflet que j'y vois me plonge dans mes souvenirs. Raven est la seule à avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas de simples égarements de pensées. Je me vois arborant ce casque, et cela me renvoie quelques mois en arrière, sur cette plage à Cuba.

Je me lève, j'ai besoin d'être seul cette fois. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Je me dirige vers la porte et je sors sans dire un mot. Le vent me caresse le visage. Je vais m'asseoir sur une grande pierre plate, face à la mer. Elle est si claire aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de revoir ses yeux. Je me replonge dans mes souvenirs. La fois où Charles m'a secouru dans l'eau alors que je pourchassai le sous-marin. La fois où nous avons parcouru les États-Unis ensemble. Celle où il m'a rejoint dans le bâtiment des Russes. Sur la plage à Cuba, quand j'ai pu me plonger dans ses yeux pour la dernière fois. Et la fois où il s'était introduit dans ma tête pour me montrer mes souvenirs les plus intimes, les plus intenses, les plus profonds, mais aussi les plus beaux. Je me souviens de la sensation de son esprit traversant le mien, progressant à travers mes pensées avec une délicatesse infinie, comme s'il avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal ou de me blesser.

J'entends un léger bruissement de pas. Raven. Elle me sourit un peu tristement et vient s'assoir à mes côtés. Je tourne à nouveau mes yeux vers la mer qui me fait face.

« L'eau est magnifique aujourd'hui, le bleu n'a jamais été aussi intense. Je comprends pourquoi tu es là. »

Je la regarde étonné me faire un sourire complice. Comment peut-elle savoir ? Je suppose que passer autant de temps avec un télépathe laisse forcément des traces, mais c'est tout de même troublant. Ou alors je suis un livre ouvert pour elle.

« Il me manque aussi tu sais.

- Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il fait en ce moment, comment il gèrerait les problèmes que nous rencontrons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir encore et encore son regard ce jour-là.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. À mon avis, il comprend parfaitement tes choix, même si ce ne sont pas les siens ou qu'il ne les accepte pas. Il n'a pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour ça, c'était ton meilleur ami. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement sans être pleinement convaincu. L'emploi du passé me fait mal. Je m'étais promis de ne pas avoir de regrets quant à ma décision. Mais je m'étais aussi promis de rester avec Charles quoi qu'il arrive, parce que nous étions deux frères, avec la même vision, avec les mêmes buts. Parce que c'était la seule personne à m'avoir fait confiance. Parce qu'il avait su me révéler mon pouvoir et trouver en moi des choses meilleures. Parce qu'il avait cru en moi, en mes capacités, en mes idéaux. Parce qu'au fond, c'était la seule personne qui avait jamais compté pour moi depuis la guerre. Et je l'avais abandonné après l'avoir blessé. Je l'avais trahi. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'il me pardonne.

« Charles et toi étiez très proche, vous aviez tissé un lien particulier que même moi je n'avais pas avec lui. Il t'estimait au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu voir avant.

- Je l'ai trop blessé Raven. Alors que je m'étais promis de tout faire pour le protéger et l'aider. Je l'ai laissé tomber, alors que lui a tout donné pour moi, il a même été jusqu'à entrer dans mes souvenirs pour me... »

Je réalise soudain pourquoi mon reflet me trouble à ce point. Pourquoi je me sens si vide quand je le vois. Le casque. Charles.

_Souviens-toi : le point médian entre la fureur et le calme total._

Sa voix résonne encore en moi. Je fixe Raven sans la voir. La voix de Charles dans ma tête, sa présence, discrète mais pourtant bel et bien là. C'est cela qui me fait défaut depuis tout ce temps. Depuis que j'ai enfoncé ce casque sur ma tête.

« Eric ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, souffle-je, je crois. »

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'ai l'impression que l'oxygène vient d'entrer d'un seul coup dans mes poumons. Je sais enfin la raison de ma mélancolie. Une bouffée de vigueur me saisit avant que la réalité ne me rattrape, m'abattant sur place. J'ai laissé tomber la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin, la personne qui me complétait.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste, si mélancolique ? »

J'hésite un instant avant de répondre. Mais j'ai une confiance absolue en Raven, alors je me lance.

« Je viens de me rendre compte de tout ce que Charles m'avait apporté. Que tout cela me manquait plus que je ne voulais le croire. Et que j'ai définitivement tout perdu sur cette plage à Cuba. Charles ne m'accordera plus jamais sa confiance, et je n'aurai jamais plus la possibilité de retrouver son amitié.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

Je me retourne brusquement vers elle. Son sourire est malicieux, comme celui d'une petite fille qui connait un secret.

« Le seul moyen pour être sûr de ce que tu dis, c'est d'aller lui demander toi-même, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne vais pas débarquer chez lui en disant : Bonjour, c'est moi, j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je voudrais m'excuser, surtout de t'avoir brisé la colonne vertébrale. On fait la paix ? »

Raven lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pour une fois, vous pourriez vous comporter comme les adultes que vous êtes censés être, et vous parler calmement. Tu pourrais lui expliquer ce que tu ressens vraiment, en commençant par ce que tu viens de me dire. Et il pourrait te dire ce que lui pense de tout ça. »

J'ai l'étrange impression que son discours ne s'adresse pas qu'à moi, mais je ne relève pas. En un sens, elle a raison : si je veux ne plus avoir de regrets et être pardonné, la seule solution est d'aller parler à Charles. Une brise légère me caresse la joue à ce moment. Je me sens mieux d'un seul coup. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, même si je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Je sais où je dois aller, où est ce qui me manque, et ce que je dois faire.

Raven se lève prestement et me tend la main pour que je fasse de même. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la maison.

« Tu ferais mieux d'expliquer aux autres où nous allons et de prévoir des boules Quies : je ne suis pas sûre qu'Emma apprécie.

- Je vais leur laisser le choix, je ne forcerai personne à me suivre dans cette voie-là !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, parce que je vois mal Azazel installé calmement dans un des fauteuils du manoir » pouffe-t-elle.

Je prends une grande inspiration et jette un dernier regard sur l'étendue bleue qui me fait face avant de rejoindre Raven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven a encore une fois eu raison. Emma n'a pas voulu venir, ce qui n'est pas plus mal au final. Je me retrouve donc devant l'immense portail du manoir Xavier avec Raven pour seul obstacle entre moi et la fureur de Charles. Je me sens beaucoup moins sûr de moi tout à coup. Mais Raven a déjà appuyé sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Institut Xavier ?

- Salut Hank, c'est moi.

- Raven ? Mais que... comment...

- Peux-tu nous ouvrir la grille ? Et prévenir Charles aussi, même si je pense qu'il doit déjà être au courant.

- Euh... oui, bien sûr. »

Le mécanisme grince et la grille s'ouvre lentement. Nous avançons dans l'allée de gravier en silence. Je suis presque sûr que Raven peut percevoir le tremblement de mes mains. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que peut-on dire dans ce genre de situation ? Ma gorge se noue à mesure que nous approchons du manoir.

Charles est sur le perron. Il regarde au loin, en direction de la parabole. Il parait être ailleurs mais je sais qu'il nous attend. Il doit même savoir depuis longtemps que nous venons, après tout, c'est le télépathe le plus puissant du monde, et sa sœur compte beaucoup pour lui. Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée que je lui ai pris tout ce qui comptait pour lui : sa petite sœur, ses amis, ses rêves... ses jambes... Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment puis-je avoir simplement l'audace de venir ici ? Je ralentis pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver.

Le manoir n'a pas changé. Il se dresse toujours fièrement, sa façade blanche recouverte de lierre jetant son ombre sur l'allée. Je distingue des visages curieux derrière les rideaux des fenêtres du premier étage. Charles a dû continuer ce que nous avions commencé à faire. Ce « nous » me serre le cœur douloureusement.

Raven avance et embrasse son frère.

« Charles, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

- Tu sais que je vais bien. Je vais vous laisser mais rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit.

- Promis. » répondit-il gravement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je note la dernière phrase qu'elle a dite, et me promet d'essayer de comprendre plus tard. Il pose ses lèvres contre sa joue et la regarde s'éloigner à l'intérieur. Je monte lentement jusqu'à la terrasse et je m'immobilise face à lui. Mais Charles se tourne et fixe de nouveau l'horizon. L'ambiance s'est alourdie. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Ou plutôt, j'ai trop de choses à lui dire. Mais son mutisme me paralyse. Habituellement, nos discussions étaient enjouées, pleines de réflexion sur le monde, nos esprits communiquant avec fluidité. Charles a un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise et engager la conversation. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semble pas vouloir le faire, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Alors je décide de mettre ma fierté de côté, parce que je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois. Parce que je veux rester avec lui pour nous battre pour nos idéaux. Parce que je veux pouvoir le protéger vraiment cette fois-ci. Parce que je veux m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir et lui montrer à quel point il compte pour moi, même si ce n'est plus réciproque, même s'il me chasse.

Je retire mon casque et je m'agenouille devant lui. Il se tourne vers moi avec un air surpris, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

« Charles, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. Pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point les remords rongent mon âme et à quel point ta présence m'a manqué. C'est toi qui m'as permis de découvrir l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, mais aussi le vrai sens de l'amitié, de la famille, le fait de tenir à quelqu'un et de se battre pour le protéger. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon et encore moins ton amitié, mais je voulais te montrer combien je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Charles cligne lentement des yeux, semblant essayer d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de lui dire. La boule dans mon ventre s'est un peu atténuée. Je sens sa présence familière autour de moi. Je fais alors ce que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser de faire : je laisse tomber mes barrières mentales et je laisse s'engouffrer son esprit dans le mien. Je rends les armes. Je sais qu'il peut me détruire ou me rendre fou en un simple battement de cil, mais je m'en moque. Il est revenu. Sa chaleur m'est revenue. Je le sens parcourir tous mes souvenirs, revisitant ce que j'ai pu penser, ressentir, décider, regretter. Tous ces moments où le casque m'avait coupé de lui. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens si bien, en paix. Il sait tout de moi et j'ai en lui une confiance aveugle. Il est un des mutants les plus puissants sur terre, mais il est sûrement celui qui connait le mieux ses capacités et il a décidé depuis longtemps de suivre ses idéaux de paix, d'entente et d'unité entre les mutants. Il a appris seul à maitriser ses pouvoirs, il a dû à certains moments se croire fou d'entendre en permanence des voix. Mais il s'est contrôlé et il s'est fixé des règles morales. Jamais il ne serait entré dans ma tête sans ma permission. Et jamais il ne me fera de mal, j'en suis persuadé. Je laisse le fil de ses pensées envahir les miennes, se frayant un chemin dans ma tête avec une infinie douceur.

« _Eric._

_- Charles ?_

_- Tu es revenu. _»

Une vague de souvenirs me submerge, dont Charles est sûrement à l'origine. Il me montre notre rencontre, l'opération au château du général russe, la découverte de mes pouvoirs, le vol vers Cuba, moi soulevant le sous-marin et enfin la dernière image qu'il a de moi avant que je ne mette le casque. Puis, il impose, avec une infinie douceur et lenteur, à mon esprit des bribes de ses propres souvenirs. Son impression lors de notre première rencontre, sa joie de voir en moi un compagnon de route, nos débats enjoués, ses sensations lors de l'utilisation du cérébro. Ce qu'il a vécu en me montrant mon souvenir d'anniversaire. Une larme s'échappe et roule le long de ma joue. Son dernier souvenir de moi, mes yeux bleus rivés dans les siens. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je lève les yeux vers les siens. Ils sont brillants, mais calmes et sereins. Il me sourit.

« Tu es revenu. »

Charles ne m'en veut pas. Il n'y a pas une once de ressenti, pas la moindre colère. Rien que du soulagement et du bonheur. Il me prend délicatement la main, comme s'il pense que je pourrais m'enfuir. Je reste sans bouger. Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il devrait me haïr, me bannir, me hurler de ne plus s'approcher de lui ou de sa sœur. Pas me montrer combien son cœur est attaché à moi. J'écarquille soudainement les yeux. Je me plonge dans les siens.

« _Comment pouvais-tu penser que tu étais le seul à regretter tout ce que nous avions laissé derrière nous ?_

_- Mais, tu... enfin pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je ne pouvais pas. Tu avais tes propres idées, et je ne voulais pas que tu te contraignes à rester à mes côtés. Il valait mieux que tu partes, même si cela était dur pour moi._

_- Mais, ton dos..._

_- Eric, ce qui s'est passé sur cette plage n'était qu'un accident. Bien sûr, mes jambes me manquent, mais ce n'était rien face au vide qu'a provoqué votre absence. Et puis tu es là maintenant, tu es revenu de toi-même, parce que tu le voulais, et pas parce que quelqu'un t'y a forcé. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. _»

Je suis un peu sonné. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Et puis, quelque chose s'éclaire dans ma tête.

« Tu viens de dire que tu étais content que _je_ revienne de moi-même. Mais tu as parlé de _notre_ absence. Tu savais que Raven était prête à revenir... tu... »

Des bribes de conversations me reviennent en mémoire. « _Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit ». « Pour une fois, vous pourriez vous comporter comme les adultes que vous êtes censés être, et vous parler calmement. »_ Raven savait depuis le début. Charles n'avait pas rompu le contact avec elle, il était resté avec elle, pour veiller sur elle et sur moi. Il avait vu ce qu'on avait fait, il avait vu ma mélancolie face à la mer. Il avait attendu et espéré. Et il avait discuté avec elle, de ce qu'elle voyait, de ses regrets, de ses envies, de sa tristesse. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Ce maudit casque m'avait vraiment coupé du monde.

Je secoue la tête. Les yeux bleus de Charles me regardent intensément, comme avant.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut recommencer ?

- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Alors que c'est moi qui devrait te supplier de me pardonner ?

- Eric, tu sais bien qu'avec le monde dans lequel nous vivons, des choses comme cela se produiraient. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Que tu me sois revenu... »

Eric serre ma main et je lui rends sa pression. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la maison. Je ramasse le casque par terre.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Hank aurait besoin d'un bout de métal pour ses expériences ?

- Il se peut effectivement que ça l'intéresse, et puis ça nous permettrait de mieux comprendre comment marche mon pouvoir. »

Charles caresse lentement le dos de ma main avec des petits cercles du pouce. Je me relève et lui sourit. Ses yeux sont si bleus. Sa présence dans ma tête et à mes côtés est si apaisante. Comment ai-je pu partir, comment ai-je pu l'abandonner ?

_Tu as eu peur de ce que tu ressens. Tout comme moi._

Je ne lis que de la sincérité dans ses yeux, et autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps.

_Mais j'ai compris que je préférais faire face à ça que de te perdre de nouveau._

Je prends sa deuxième main dans la mienne. Pourquoi a-t-on inventé les mots déjà ? Ah, oui, j'oublie que tout le monde n'est pas télépathe. Mais au fond, même s'il peut lire dans mes pensées, je sais que le dire à voix haute est tout aussi important que de le ressentir. C'est presque comme se l'avouer à soi-même.

« Je t'aime Charles.

- Je t'aime aussi Eric. »

Et la puissance des sentiments qui m'envahissent me prouvent que je devais revenir. Pour lui et pour moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! à bientôt !<p> 


End file.
